


Der Spielplatz des Oni: A HetaOni Human AU

by Thebookscamebefore



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, America being America (Hetalia), Bad Spelling & Grammar, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Good night, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, How Do I Tag, Human, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I Can't Believe I Turned This In to My English Teacher, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Oni, Short One Shot, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?, i'm going to stop tagging now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebookscamebefore/pseuds/Thebookscamebefore
Summary: This is a small one-shot I wrote for my English class a while back, which also had to be within a word limit(which is why it's so short). I hope whoever reads this likes it(even though the grammar is pretty bad)!
Kudos: 4





	Der Spielplatz des Oni: A HetaOni Human AU

"Hello?" A faraway voice called, "Hello? Are you listening to me?" The sound pulled him back from the land of daydreams.

"What?" The reply came out of his mouth, slow and confused.

"You spaced out for a few minutes. Are you okay?" One of the others asked. He had slicked-back blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Oh! I—um—got lost in thought for a moment," Was the response the blond received.

"Okay, then!" The other man smiled. "Well, Luddy and I were going to go hiking later. Do you want to join us?" His hair was auburn, and his eyes were a golden amber. The man's smile was contagious, unlike the other two with him.

"Alright. I'll come with you guys," Said the man who was dreaming earlier. He had very straight black hair and dull brown eyes. The man looked reserved but polite.

"My brother is coming too, is that alright?" Luddy proclaimed. The dark-haired one nodded, and they all set off. The three men then walked down the sidewalk of the busy streets of Heidelberg, Germany. When the three arrived at the dorms at Heidelberg University, they waited for everyone else to come to the commons.

"Hallo, Bruder!" Everyone glanced towards the door, where the noise had come.

"Ah, Gilbert. Where have you been?" The blond asked.

"Oh, you know. Hanging out with some friends," Gilbert gave a crooked smile, his eyes gleamed a reddish violet. His hair was a silver-white, and his skin was as pale as his hair. "Don't be mad with me, Ludwig! I'm not as late as the others, so that counts for something."

"He's right about that!" The cheerful auburn-haired Italian grinned at his German friends. The Italian, Germans, and Japanese men talked for a moment more as they waited.

"Hey! How's everybody doing?" A loud voice interrupted the others' peaceful conversation.

"Hello, Alfred," The blond sighed.

"Could you keep it down for everyone else, please?" The smaller, black-haired man urged.

"Sorry, Kiku! Didn't realize how loud I was being," Alfred laughed noisily. The boisterous Alfred had wheat-colored blond hair and cornflower, blue eyes. Kiku sighed and noticed someone behind the loud American.

"Hi, Matthew," The Japanese man smiled at the man.

"Eh? Oh, hello, Kiku," Matthew spoke in a soft, almost shy voice. He resembled his American brother practically perfectly. The Canadian had blond hair, but his eyes were violet instead.

"Ah! I didn't see you there. Hello, Matthew," The Italian spoke up, seeing Matthew for the first time.

"Heh, yeah," The Candian heaved. The five talked for a bit before the rest of the people they were waiting for came in. An exasperated noise came from the back of the group.

"Why're we all here, anyway?" The noise-maker questioned. His dark brown was pulled into a ponytail, and his eyes were brown.

"You don't know?" The taller person beside him smiled. The darker-haired, Chinese huffed and looked away. The taller man had lavender eyes and snowy, blond hair.

"Don't be so creepy, Ivan!" The shorter Chinese man shouted back.

"Quit it, you two," Another irritated voice piped up. This sentence came from dirty blond with messy hair and dark emerald eyes.

"Someones in a bad mood!" Another blond urged the vexed British man. He had lighter blond hair, and his eyes were an ultramarine.

"Oh, shut it!" Came the response from the emerald-eye Brit.

"Before you two start fighting, again, I would like to thank everyone for making it here on time...ish," Ludwig stood to speak over the noisiness of the other men. "And to answer your question, Yao, I would like to say that it was all my brother's idea."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Chinese man responded as the taller, Russian man beside him chuckled.

"It means that it was all my awesome idea, and we are all going to have an awesome time together!" Gilbert gave another crooked grin.

"Nice, man, but what exactly are we doing?" Alfred gave the German man a confused look.

"We are all going hiking to Burg Reichenstein! It's only about three hours from here on foot, and we can walk around the place, as well as get some food there." Gilbert told them. There was silence after he spoke those words, as no one wanted to go hiking around an old relic.

"Three hours?" The resident American repeated, "Why are we walking there if it's three hours away on foot?"

"Because...it'll be fun! We get to bond and talk with one another—"

"And you didn't want to pay for cabs fares for all of us because you knew we wouldn't pay for them by ourselves, as we do not all want to go," His younger brother interrupted.

"Maybe? Come on, guys! I promise it'll be a fun experience. How many of you have gone to an old German castle?" Nobody raised their hands.

"How about we split into two groups?" The Italian suggested.

"Yeah! How about that? Good thinking, Feli. I'll go with the second group. Who else?" Gilbert tried to get everybody excited but failed miserably.

"I'll go!" Feliciano smiled at the poor German.

"I will go with Feliciano," Kiku responded next.

"Then I'll go too. To keep you in line with Feliciano," The younger German gave out a breath of aggravation.

"Yes!" Gilbert pumped his fist into the air, "And the rest of you guys can come in the first group. Five-to-Four evens us out."

"But there's six of us in the second—" Matthew got cut off, forgotten again.

"That's fine with me as long as I don't have to walk next to him." He jabbed his thumb in the direction of the Frenchman.

"I am offended," The blond Frenchman stated, "But agree. Standing by you is a horrid choice on any of our parts."

"Oh shut it, Francis," The British man rolled his eyes.

"Only if you shut up first, Arthur," Francis bickered back.

"Okay, okay!" Alfred cut in, "We get it. You don't want to walk next to each other."

"Alright, go and get moving, group one," Gilbert winked at the first group and gestured to the door. The six of them then left the room, saying their goodbyes to the other four. An hour or so later, the second group waited in the commons for the confirmation text that was going to be sent their way from the first group.

"Oh!" The Japanese man exclaimed softly.

"What is it, Kiku?" Feliciano questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Yao texted me that the first group has arrived at the castle," Kiku responded, "Yet, it has only been about an hour."

"That doesn't matter. Alright, let's get going! Shall we, group two?" Gilbert laughed blatantly. The four of them then left for the edge of town. An hour of walking later, Gilbert checked his phone for the thousandth time monitoring if they were on the right track.

"Are we close, Gil?" The Italian whined for the fifth time.

"No, so don't keep asking!" Ludwig yelled at him.

"You don't have to shout, Luddy," Gilbert replied, "Ah-ha!"

"What is it?"

"I think I found a shortcut up ahead!"

"Maybe that is how the first group got to the castle that is three hours away, so fast." Kiku pondered.

"Possibly, but let's hurry and get there faster," The older German cackled at his luck.

"I'm extremely hoping that this is the right way," Ludwig prayed.

"You worry too much. Come on!" Gilbert jogged ahead, waving towards the others. Another hour later, the second group arrived at the castle.

"Wow, it really is here," Feliciano exclaims as they all examined the exterior of the massive structure. The palace didn't look like a typical German castle. It was huge but wooden, not stone, and had a notably long gate surrounding it.

"It has such a desolate feel. Not bad," Gilbert stated.

"I don't think it's particularly interesting, though," Ludwig rubbed his arm nervously.

"Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?" Kiku heaved a sigh, crossing his arms.

"Aw! After all the trouble we had to find it? Come on, let's just go in for a little while!" Feliciano urged them. The four then entered the supposed castle and looked around the place.

"It's cleaner than I thought it would be," The Italian stated immediately.

"Hey, can we go now?" The younger German glanced around, anxious.

"What's the matter, Luddy? Are you scared?" Gilbert laughed again. Suddenly a crashing noise was heard, causing Felicano and Ludwig to grab onto one another in fear.

"Look, we really should go now!" The younger German pressed the other three.

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?" Kiku started to walk off in the direction of the noise.

"Be careful, Kiku," Gilbert gives the Japanese man a wary face.

"I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I will be right back." Kiku roamed down the hallway to the right of the entryway, making his way to where the commotion was. The door at the end of the hall is open, letting Kiku look in. No one is there, yet there is a shattered plate on the ground near the kitchen countertops. "It's a broken plate. I have to be careful not to hurt myself," The Japanese man slowly and carefully picked up the broken shards and placed them on the counter. He then made his way back to the entryway, where everyone is waiting for him. As he came to the front door, he realized that no one was standing there. "Huh? Did they leave, after all?" Kiku sighed, "How regrettable." The shorter man made his way to the door and pulled the hand. The handle wouldn't budge. The door didn't creak, nor move an inch. Kiku was locked in. The Japanese looked confused as he stepped back, waiting for the prank that never came. As he pondered what to do next, he happened to glance down the other hallway to the left. Exhaling, Kiku wandered down the left corridor. He then rounded the corner and was met with a surprise. An enormous gray being had it's back to him, lumbering at the end of the hall around the corner. Kiku gasped, and the gray creature slowly shifted its body around. Abruptly, it came barreling down the hall, not leaving any time for Kiku to react. Kiku was met with a spiking pain in his chest as soon as he saw the monster's face. All at once, he was on his back on the ground. Nowhere to be seen, the being was gone. Slowly, very slowly, Kiku Honda's world turned to darkness as his lungs seized, and he couldn't breathe anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this new one-shot! I put this on here because I know the next chapter for my main HetaOni story was going to take a while, especially with everything going on right now, but I hope you enjoyed this piece I submitted for my English class last year!
> 
> If you notice any mistakes in grammar, language, or anything else, please feel free to comment and/or message me. I love hearing from people and I hope I get to hear from you all more. Thanks again! I do not own Hetalia.


End file.
